Padfoot He's Yours
by Sushirox5678
Summary: The relationship he dreamed of now consists of breakups and hatred.Whats worse is now she's pregnant and they HAVE to be together.Cheating and lies make up the nine months leading to the the end, but really who's kid is it?On hiatus while being rewritten.


**This is my second** **fan fiction. It's just this idea I got from a dream, so I decided to try this out. So here it is…**

**Chapter 1: Realizations**

**Through my intense green eyes (Lily's POV)**

"That arrogant toe-rag! That pompous git! I absolutely loathe him! I can see how you can stand to be around James Potter!" I ranted to Sirius.

"Well obviously you could stand him three days ago, when you were snogging his face off in his side of the room… and maybe other things." He replied back, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I've been sleeping on the floor in Remus' room since you two polluted ours." He added with poorly hidden scowl.

_I wonder what that's about..._ "Well," I said, "he wasn't being a git then, like he is now. I broke up with him. Again…."

Sirius made a frustrated noise. "You two are so bipolar. You're snogging the lips off each other one minute and holding each other at wand point the next! Just breakup permanently! It'll relieve everyone from the stress!" With that verbal explosion, Sirius apperated away to who knows where.

I knew mum was right when she said moving in with the Marauders (minus Peter because we discovered him trying to snog Remus while he was asleep, so we wouldn't let him stay, for Remus' sake) was a bad idea (for the most part). I mean, being 21** ( A/N: I know that's when Harry's supposed to be born, but this story is totally not following the plot)** and living with three guys( two of whom are arrogant prats) is a little unusual, but Remus is my best friend. Mr. Git- Face WAS my boyfriend. Sirius is… I really don't know. He just seems to be here because he was their best mate, i guess.I don't exactly like him. He's quite annoying, really full of himself too. But he's occasionally funny and he's rather handsome too, if you think about it... Who are you kidding Lily! He's absolutely gorgeous! With his muscular frame, charcoal hair that cascades perfectly over his eyes. And those eyes! Those serious (ha-ha serious/Sirius, Man that joke's getting old) pools of grey, like liquid steel…What the heck am I thinking? Get yourself together Lily! He's your boyfr- wait EX- boyfriend's best mate! You shouldn't be thinking about him like that! BAD LILY! BAD!

And that's when I realized what was wrong with my relationship with James. It wasn't him being a complete arse (though he is). It was the fact that I was BLOODY IN LOVE WITH BLOODY SIRIUS ORION BLACK! This can't be happening!

While I was having an internal battle within my own brain, I neglected to realize that Remus had walked into the kitchen and happened to be watching me with mild curiosity. I can probably guess that I have some pretty amusing facial expressions. I could guess that Remus was just sitting there watching me for at least ten minutes until I had somewhat accepted the fact that I was in love with him. I needed to tell someone about this, who wasn't James or Sirius. I defiantly wasn't strong enough to apperated to Alice's or Marlene's. What do you know, my best friend was sitting in front of me, with an amused albeit worried expression, and an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. I cleared my throat and spilled my guts to the one person I knew would keep this a secret.

**Through my serious (ha-ha serious/Sirius, that never gets old) grey eyes**

Bugger…. Why won't Lily just break up with Prongs? Any more fighting between the two of them, someone's going to get hurt. Why does she keep getting back with him? There are plenty of other blokes for her to date. There's Remus, or, or Kingsley, or Gideon, or even, Snivellus…or me… Wait, What? Well that was weird… I LOVE LILY? Shut up Padfoot! She's Prongs'! Bloody hell…. Wait she's not dating him anymore! Yes! Damn it Padfoot! Merlin, I'm going mad... Talking to myself… I'll just have to seduce her… yea, that'll work. Just like 3rd year. She hexed my… Well I don't want to remember that... Ehh. I AM going mad… I think ill just take a nap then…

Seeing as how I had apperated myself to the room I share with James, I collapsed onto my bed and closed my eyes.

**Through my intelligent blue eyes (A/N: this is Remus' ****POV)**

Well… that's surprising. Lily is in love with Padfoot…. That'll make him happy if he finds out. I'm not going to tell him that, though. I'll leave that to Lily, when she's ready.

Knowing Sirius Black for almost half my life, I have never seen him in anything close to true love. He's never stuck to one girl for more than a month, really. And I know that after 5th year when Lily came back to start the new term with long hair down to her waist and 'curves', he was never the same again. He was always less enthusiastic about James' attempts to woo Lily, Now that I think about it, he's never seemed all that happy about James liking her, ever. I've had a hunch for a long while that Padfoot liked her. Now I find out, that Lily loves him too. And James, I've had a bad feeling about him lately… I wonder what he has been up to. I haven't seen him in a week or so actually. I wonder whats going on... But i'll be concerned about that later. Right now, I have to be here to comfort my best friend.

**Through my deep hazel eyes**

I hate Evans. Yes, I hate her so much that I've resorted to calling her Evans. Seeing as how I've spent most of my academic career trying to get Evans to date me, this is really pathetic. She broke up with me, again. I didn't even do anything this time! She's is so difficult. I can't take it anymore. That's it, its over. I'm not going to even try to make this work anymore. I give up.I think…. Bugger. I still love her. Maybe. I don't know!

That explains why I've been hiding out at mum and dads until I get my head together.I'm pathetic.

**A/N: Sorry, it's a little short….. yea… ill try to update soon… so, thanks for reading ****( insert smiley) I like reviews... and people who review get cookies**


End file.
